Tales from the past
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: ok i have been on a Disney and Warner bros. kick, anyways Ronnie is Ortensia's adoptive younger brother


Ok I don't normally do this because you know I don't own these characters but…

Ortensia is owned by Disney

Oswald is owned by Disney

Roger Rabbit is owned by Disney

Felix is owned by Paramount

Sylvester and Penelope are owned by Warner Bros.

**Tales from the past**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Ortensia was digging through some old papers in a box marked "useless" when she came across an old photo "huh?" she said picking it up "what is this?" when she looked at it she saw it was a picture of her family; her father Sylvester, next to him her mother Penelope, downward was her older brother Felix, and next to him was her. She smiled at the photo when she recalled her mother holding a baby; the baby was a 6 month old weasel who her family called Ronnie. "Oh Ronnie" she muttered as her husband Oswald entered the room, "hi Ortensia. Is everything alright?" she nodded "yeah just being nostalgic..." Oswald looed to the picture "nice family… say who is that your mother is holding?" he looked strangely to the weasel in the photo, seeing this Ortensia chuckled "that's my younger brother, Ronnie T. Weasel." Oswald looked to her disbelievingly, she rolled her eyes "let me explain; Ronnie was adopted…"

March 4th, 1942 a young Ortensia is playing with her older brother Felix, when she sees her father sitting in his favorite recliner drinking a Coca-Cola when she walks up "daddy?" she asks as Sylvester looks down to her "hello sweetie. What's going on?" Ortensia climbed onto her father's lap and looked up to him with the biggest adorable face she could muster "where's mommy?" Sylvester couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter "she went out to get something. You remember how you wanted to be an older sister?" she nodded "well your mother and I went to an orphanage and she is bringing home your new little brother now." Ortensia's eyes lit up "I'm gonna have a little brother!" Sylvester nodded. A few hours later Penelope came home holding a blanket as Felix ran over to her "mommy! Your home!" she chuckled "hello Felix. Did you have a good day?" he nodded "yes mommy… what's that you have there?" She walked into the living room "hello Sylvester! Was everyone good?" Sylvester nodded "yes, little Ortensia here was so ecstatic about being an older sibling she tired herself out." He looked to her "cute little kid." He then looked back to his darling wife "do you have the new kid?" Penelope nodded "wake her first. Felix come in here I have a surprise!" A while later Ortensia was sitting next to Felix and Penelope was next to Sylvester; still holding the blanket "now kids, me and your father had a long discussion and decided to have another baby, but we decided to take a break and adopt a child without a home so last week we went to the ACME orphanage and saw this poor baby…" she couldn't help her giddiness "so here is your new little brother…" she unraveled the blanket and revealed the sleeping baby, to which both Felix and Ortensia realized was a weasel "his name is Ronnie T. Weasel, and now he is your little brother." Ortensia was surprised "but he's a weasel… aren't we cats?" Sylvester nodded "listen dear, this poor child had no home, so we gave him one, you will accept him." Penelope handed Ronnie to Ortensia but as she held him she cracked a smile "my new little brother!"

Oswald smiled at Ortensia "wow you really cared for him didn't you?" she nodded "yeah he was my little bro and I would do anything to protect him…" she gave a nervous laugh "kinda scared off girls for him." Oswald looked at a book marked "Looniversity year book" he picked it up and flipped through it stopping at a picture of Ortensia "wow you were so pretty!" Ortensia blushed. Oswald continued to flip the pages when he stopped at a photo marked "Best Friends" depicting Ronnie and a white rabbit wearing red overalls "who is that with Ronnie?" Ortensia looked at the picture "oh that's Ronnie and his best friend Roger Rabbit." They both looked at the picture; it was Ronnie and roger dancing on a cafeteria table with principal Bugs Bunny fuming mad in the back. Oswald laughed "they seem like a laugh riot" Ortensia smiled "they were and insufferable, you couldn't separate those two with a crowbar!" that's when Oswald got an idea "hey Ortensia, lets invite Ronnie over for dinner!" Ortensia gave a smile "that's a great idea!"

**Dr. John Smith here; so I hope you enjoyed the story, yes I am planning on getting Epic Mickey so I can better understand Disney, and why did I set the flashback in the 40's? Well Sylvester and Penelope are from Looney Tunes around 40's 50's 60's and so on. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
